


Sex tape incident

by Aintrio



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 一场和汽车人的大战后，由于伤员太多而忙不过来的吊钩在威震天的命令下让震荡波接手了一部分治疗工作。而在震荡波检查声波损伤的硬盘时他发现了一些不该发现的东西……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠警告：声红震三角。Papa→小红→大波，CP洁癖请注意避雷。是混乱狗血三角关系的新坑，可能看心情和时间更也可能就此没有下文，我不知道……太久没写文了。

**1**

“这就是全部的伤员了？”

吊钩抬起头，循着声音看向一副领导视察架势在医疗室晃悠的红蜘蛛。

“对付几个不会飞的轮子都输成这副惨样，威震天手下真是养了一群饭桶。”

看在红蜘蛛是霸天虎副官的面上吊钩才忍住没把他丢出医疗室。要不是因为这次追踪者小队被派去出其他任务没参与一线战斗，他现在又怎能顶着那身毫无损伤的漂亮漆面四处游荡给人添堵？

“医疗室地方可不大，指挥官。”吊钩说着便低下头接着干他的活，但他能肯定听到这话对方的表情不会好看到哪去。

也不知道这家伙没事来医疗室做什么，享受他人的痛苦吗？吊钩烦躁的想。

一阵短暂的沉默之后，红蜘蛛再度开口，语气却缓和了不少，还带着一丝罕有的关切与紧张：“我听说声波受了重伤，他在哪？”

嗯？他没听错吧，红蜘蛛居然也会关心别人。

“声波在震荡波那。如你所见我这儿人手不足，如果闲着没事就劳烦递个扳手……嗯？”

吊钩抬头再看的时候红蜘蛛早已不见。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2**

声波负责各方面的侦查与监控，所以他的硬盘受损对霸天虎来说会是相当大的损失，意味着他们可能失去重要的情报。而在威震天的命令之下震荡波绝不能让这种事发生。他可不像红蜘蛛，他不会轻易搞砸。

声波的硬盘记录着许多东西，不得不说这激起了震荡波的探求欲。实际上，在声波上线之前的现在就是一个千载难逢的好机会，震荡波没有理由不做更深入的探查。在检查损伤程度的过程中震荡波设法破解了一些重重加密后的文件，结果只证明了声波不但擅长他的工作且无比尽责，对霸天虎大业更是绝无二心。

也许只是他查的不够深，震荡波想。他很肯定以声波的特殊能力一定掌握了不少连威震天都毫不知情的有趣情报。

然而，接下来他找到的一些东西却完全超出他的预期……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3**

红蜘蛛闯进来的时候震荡波面前的监视器上正在播放一段录像：某人在能量块储藏室角落被激拆的第一人称视角视频记录。而此处所代指的“某人”正是红蜘蛛。

震荡波很肯定这些视频稍作处理就能制作成VR小片。更何况视频中被拆的是霸天虎副官，他非常确定只要处理得当，他能卖个好价格……

“震荡波——！”

听到门口传来的尖叫声时震荡波愣了一下，回过头一看是恼羞成怒的红蜘蛛。震荡波有点绷不住，他想要就刚才的惊人发现发表一些能百分百惹怒对方的发言，但根据情况他也可能下一秒就被红蜘蛛打成筛子。

现在震荡波面前摆着两个选择。一是趁现在和他谈条件，然后假装这事从未发生。二是将这录像作为牵制红蜘蛛的把柄，持续地勒索敲诈直到他失去利用价值。而考虑到他和红蜘蛛糟糕的竞争关系，他之后会需要多增加几张手牌的。

“你这个有窥视癖的独眼逻辑狂！谁给你许可检查声波的私人记录了！？”

“所以你对此知情？”震荡波有些惊讶，嘲讽的字句就在他的发声器边缘打转，但他忍住了——至少他觉得是，“红蜘蛛，你允许声波录下你们的对接过程，就算以你的标准这也太过愚蠢。”当然，他的愚蠢并不是没有可利用之处。

真正令震荡波惊讶的是他们居然能在威震天眼皮底下隐瞒那么久。就他已经破解的相关视频记录就至少有两百多条，很显然他们的关系已经持续了有段时日。

红蜘蛛的嘴角在抽搐。说实话他现在非常想朝震荡波的火种舱来上一枪让他永远闭嘴，但这样做会招致什么后果他再清楚不过。现在正是关键时刻，而杀了霸天虎的首席科学家，威震天肯定第一个饶不了他。

所以他在竭尽全力忍耐并思考对策。

“说吧，你想要什么？”红蜘蛛尽力让自己看起来平心静气，尽管效果并不理想。如果眼神能做出实际伤害，震荡波早已在他的目光下死了一万遍。“我准备好了和你做场交易。”

这走向正合他意。震荡波的脸做不出笑的表情并不代表他没有在笑。他维持着面向红蜘蛛的姿势，看也不看就用右手在控制台上快速操作了一番。

“在那之前，我需要你知道，如果你轻举妄动我就会按下这个按钮，而刚才那段录像将在基地全范围内视频广播。”震荡波深知红蜘蛛不可能老老实实跟他谈交易，他总得给自己留点牵制的手段，“现在，来谈谈我的条件——”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4**

“你、你刚才说什么？”

红蜘蛛觉得他的整流器里有静电干扰，导致了他的幻听。震荡波才不可能说出那种话……对吧？

“我提议我们进行一次对接，在那之后我保证会对你和声波的关系保持沉默。”

而这一次他听得清清楚楚。

震荡波可能只是在耍他，红蜘蛛绷紧了脸，浑身透着猜疑。

“少来，你到底有什么目的？”

“你有六十塞秒考虑我的提议，时间一到我就会按下按钮。”震荡波懒得跟他废话，右手悬在控制台上方，看起来随时可能落下。他别有目的虽然是真，但他说会进行视频广播也不是唬人的。

虽然猜不透他葫芦里卖得什么药，但跟震荡波对接一次应该也构不成多大的损失。能有多难，这家伙一看就很久没被拆过，红蜘蛛有自信能在很短的时间内让他过载。

“两个要求。一，我用管。二，换个地方，我不想在声波在场的时候跟你对接。”红蜘蛛说着瞥了一眼边上依然下线状态的声波。

震荡波顺着他的视线看了一眼后再次转回来。实际上这要求也正合他意，于是他点点头，用毫无感情的声音说道：“交涉成立。”


	2. Chapter 2

5

“这些见鬼的电极是什么意思？”

他们还没对接但红蜘蛛已经开始觉得接受震荡波的提议就是个坏主意。从他答应并跟着进入实验室内的一间无菌室后震荡波就二话不说开始往他脑门上贴电极，而那些电极则连接着一台他并不理解用途的复杂仪器。

红蜘蛛几乎能肯定震荡波是想拿他当实验。

“我和那些可消耗的实验品可不一样，震荡波，我劝你趁现在打消——唔？！”

震荡波飞快地往红蜘蛛嘴里塞了个口球似的东西截断了他剩下的句子，这一莫名的举动吓了他一跳。红蜘蛛条件反射地伸出手试图取下那玩意儿，却无论怎么撕扯都死活拿不下来。他发誓他非常用力了，甚至在面甲上留下了细小的抓痕，但那炉渣的口球却纹丝不动。

震荡波看他狼狈的做徒劳之事也不给出任何解释，只是不慌不忙地给自己也贴上一堆电极。

红蜘蛛不喜欢口球，因为电解液不受控制往外溢的感觉让他犯恶心。震荡波最好解释清楚，否则……

似乎是感觉到了红蜘蛛的怒视，震荡波看向他，作出了算不上解释的解释：“我不需要你开口说话，会影响我的注意力。”

这算什么炉渣理由？！

红蜘蛛指着显示器上的画面用眼神询问。

“你说这个？”震荡波在控制台上按了几下，打开了一个新的面板，“这能实时监测脑电波活动。至于其他的，你现在还不需要知道。现在，打开你的前挡板。”

“……”

红蜘蛛后悔没能在有机会的时候干掉震荡波，也有点后悔允许声波录下那些视频还被最糟糕的家伙发现。炉渣的，他现在这个处境都是自找的是不是？

“怎么，需要借助药物吗？”震荡波见他迟迟没有动作，歪了歪头问道，“我考虑到你会有这方面的困难，但事出突然我这只有实验阶段的药剂，副作用尚且不明。也许你想冒险试一下。”

红蜘蛛的光学镜微眯了起来。

这个欠拆的逻辑怪竟敢质疑他的能力。

还不等震荡波能去伸手拿一旁的注射器，红蜘蛛就一把将他推倒在实验台上。在那闪烁个不停的光学传感器注视下，红蜘蛛握住震荡波的膝盖往外压，迫使他张开双腿。

通常情况下霸天虎空指是个温柔的情人——也许看着不像，但红蜘蛛在这种事情上向来注重技巧又能够保持耐心。然而他现在一点也不想浪费时间制造气氛，反正前戏对当前的情况而言根本多余。

见状震荡波也相当配合地打开了他的后挡板。

监测仪器在这时候发出了一声“哔”音。红蜘蛛用余光瞥了一眼，只见屏幕上显示了一些他看不懂的数据，且正在不断更新。

炉渣的，管它呢，反正他想破脑袋也不会想通震荡波在搞什么变态实验。就对接这一次，然后他拍拍后燃器就走人。

 

 

 

 

6

声波从麻醉中恢复的时候实验室空无一人。他花了点时间理解现状，鉴于他身上插了一堆管子且腹部还开了个大洞，他决定先不要轻举妄动。

他记得大约三个周期之前他被送来了震荡波的实验室接受治疗。那么放任他这副惨样不管玩消失的某位首席科学家是怎么回事？

而更糟的是他硬盘内的资料有被人强行破解的痕迹。当声波循着浏览记录发现最后被打开的文件是什么的时候他只觉一阵天旋地转，眩晕感和高频的头疼同时袭来。

搞砸了。

声波无力地躺在实验台上，冷静之后他开始分析震荡波可能采取的行动。但机体的疼痛伴随着麻醉效力的减弱一点一点变得清晰而尖锐，影响了他的思考。声波试着将注意力集中在最擅长的听觉上以减缓对痛觉的感受程度。

四周有很多声音，实验仪器运行的杂音、远处士兵们的交谈声、逐渐靠近的熟悉脚步……但那都不重要，因为他在寻找的是震荡波。

声波很快侦测到在隔了几面墙的地方有两个他非常熟悉的能量场。其中一个明显属于震荡波，而另一个正和震荡波的能量场不断碰撞的——

红蜘蛛……？他来这里做什么？

声波有不好的预感。

他们打起来了？如果是，那就说明红蜘蛛已经发现了震荡波的发现。

霸天虎的副官和首席科学家相看两厌在霸天虎内根本算不上什么秘密。而矛盾的激化在最近几个太阳周期内尤其严重——原因在于威震天对震荡波的实验所给予的额外关注。为了保证各项实验能顺利进行，威震天甚至不顾红蜘蛛的强烈反对削减了空军部门的预算来支持震荡波。

声波想起红蜘蛛前天还在跟他抱怨说威震天一定是睡了震荡波才对他如此“关爱有加”。

然而现在这两个水火不容的竞争对手竟共处一室，声波无法不感到担忧。

 

 

 

 

7

轰隆隆推着一车能量块进实验室的时候声波艰难的转了下头。

“喔，老大，你看起来糟透了。”他说着就将推车往角落随手一推，一边四处张望一边往实验台方向走，“威震天要我给震荡波送能量块来，他在哪？”

“在无菌室。”声波想了想，补充道，“和红蜘蛛在一起。”

“尖叫鬼？”轰隆隆一愣，“喔哦，那他们打起来了？敢在这时候弄伤震荡波，威震天还不活剥了他。”

声波也有类似的担忧。

“轰隆隆，去查看一下。”

“好嘞，老大。”轰隆隆收到命令刚走出两步又回过身来问，“但要是他们真打起来了，我帮谁？”

似乎帮谁都不是好主意，声波想。

“侦查，然后报告。”言下之意：不要做多余的事。

 

 

 

 

 

8

大约三分钟后，轰隆隆传来了一份影像。

“老大，你能看见不？”小磁带的声音带着微妙的不安，“我觉得红蜘蛛在拆震荡波……”

声波护目镜下的光学传感器不受控制地收缩了一下。

“轰隆隆，回来。”

“但……”

“回来。”声波加重了语气。

听见声波难得带上情绪的声音，轰隆隆打了个冷颤。魔力神球啊，他听起来很生气。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含微量惊闹

9

红蜘蛛离开无菌室回到实验室的时候和躺在实验台上的声波对上了目光。尽管他无法在那张被护目镜和面罩遮掩的脸上看出任何表情，但红蜘蛛立刻就明白了声波在生气。

他的确有理由生气。

但并不是因为红蜘蛛被胁迫与震荡波对接一事——某种意义上声波也有错。他该生气的理由是另外一个。

“如果你有疑问，我可以解答。”红蜘蛛对他摊手，换了个表情——他坑蒙拐骗专用的营业式笑脸。不能怪他，这早就养成了习惯。

“自愿还是被迫？”声波直奔主题，他确信红蜘蛛明白他在说什么。

这是个很难回答的问题，红蜘蛛的笑脸有些挂不住。一开始是被迫没错，只是……他低估了震荡波，各种意义上……

“如果你一定要知道，我是被胁迫的。”至少最初是的。后半句被红蜘蛛默默吞了回去。

“那么，你没能达到过载？”声波知道这话说出来有点自欺欺人。他了解红蜘蛛的事后满足脸，他见过无数次，和眼前这张一模一样。

“事实上，达到了。”红蜘蛛小声答道。

“是否借助药物？”

“……否定。”

声波决定不再提问了。

“离开这，红蜘蛛。”他转过头，冷淡的说，“我现在的状态不适合与你继续谈论这些。”

红蜘蛛张了张嘴，却不知该说什么才好。想辩解却无从下口，这一点也不像他。

声波见他杵在原地久久不动，才用毫无情绪起伏的电子音补充了一句：“我们会再谈的。我保证。”

 

 

 

 

10

在和红蜘蛛的对接后震荡波把自己关在无菌室五个小时。直到负责传令的激光鸟敲了敲无菌室的隔离门，他才终于想起外面的实验台上还躺着个重伤患等他做手术。

“抱歉让你久等了，声波。”震荡波走到实验台边，“现在感觉如何？”

——你并不觉得抱歉。

——你也不在乎他人的感受。

以上是客观说法，声波并没带入偏见。

“不那么好。”在忍受疼痛和消化背叛之余声波进行了一些思考，现在他非常冷静。“为什么是红蜘蛛？”

冷静不代表他不会直截了当地当面提问。

“为了实验。”就像是预料到他会问一样，震荡波迅速地作出了应答。而且他根本没试图隐瞒，“事实上，是为了两个实验。但只需要一次对接，效率很高。”

“必须是和红蜘蛛？”这是个重要的问题，声波得明白震荡波选择他的理由。是因为他正好被握住把柄容易敲诈，还是他本身有什么特殊之处——

金色的光学传感器暗了一瞬，又很快亮起。

“是的。除非还有第二个人拥有不灭火种。”

 

 

 

 

11

红蜘蛛回到主控室的时候闹翻天正和惊天雷小声说着什么。他们俩自从结为火种伴侣就没怎么分开过，走到哪黏糊到哪。老实说，这让红蜘蛛烦躁得很。

“听轰隆隆说你跟声波的关系要完。”闹翻天见他经过立刻开启八卦模式，“而且这次还扯上震荡波了？”

红蜘蛛闻言嘴角一抽，那大嘴巴的金属小肉团真会给他找麻烦。

惊天雷则上前拍拍他肩膀：“想谈谈吗？”

“和你？不想。”红蜘蛛退后一步避开他的手，嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，“你只会把我写进你的蠢剧本。”

也不会是第一次了。有时他觉得惊天雷跟他搭话就是为了收集写作素材。

“什……！我的剧本才不蠢——”

“TC，”闹翻天见状赶紧介入他俩之间以防他们打起来，通常这可是惊天雷的工作，“刚才威震天叫你去舰桥，你忘了吗？”

等惊天雷嘴里碎碎念着离开后闹翻天才转向红蜘蛛。

“你不该贬低他的剧本。”

“他是我见过最糟糕的剧作家。”红蜘蛛想了想，似乎他也不认识多少剧作家，但惊天雷写得糟透了这点他百分之三百的肯定。

于情于理闹翻天都应该在这时维护他的伴侣，然而就算戴上情人的滤镜他也有那么一点点同意红蜘蛛的看法……他一直在避免谈论这事，因为可能会伤到惊天雷的感情。所以他们最好赶紧换个话题。

“那么，声波因为你睡了震荡波所以要甩了你？”

拜轰隆隆所赐，现在闹翻天和惊天雷都知道刚才他身上发生了什么。不过他俩知道也无所谓，反正这并非红蜘蛛第一次就他与声波的关系询问僚机的意见。他只希望声波的疯小孩没傻到跟其他人乱八卦。

“还没有。”被声波甩只是时间的问题，可自尊心比天高的红蜘蛛是不会承认的，就算徒劳他也要嘴硬一句，“要是他真甩了我，那也是他的损失。”

闹翻天眨了眨他的红色光学镜，面露迷茫之色。

“为什么是他的损失？”

“……”

“别说得好像你是什么大奖，尖叫鬼，声波能看上你就是个奇迹。”

他刚才说什么？红蜘蛛危险的眯起光学镜。

“我是说，报应号上这么多霸天虎就数你性格最烂。你也不想想为什么那些轮子都喜欢集中对你开火，不就因为你最欠。”

“……”

“你脸那么好看要是不说话肯定受欢迎，但偏偏你张口就各种暴言还成天损我们无畏的领袖威震天——”闹翻天正打算罗列红蜘蛛的十八万条缺点，可他刚列完第一条就猛然住了嘴。因为红蜘蛛的氖射线已经对准了他的脑门。

那张黑透了的面甲正透着威胁。

“像平时一样给我说个派得上用场的好主意，否则……”

闹翻天伸出一根手指轻轻推开枪口。

“先前你问我如何增加玩法时我就提过这条。”闹翻天凑到他耳边，压低声音，“你想讨好声波，不如试试给他口一个。”

对此红蜘蛛只给了闹翻天一个极度鄙视的眼神。

“收起你那态度吧，尖叫鬼，不知道很多人都喜欢吗！我敢打赌声波也喜欢。”

噢，他知道声波喜欢。红蜘蛛看得出，那家伙在某些地方总是有奇怪的兴奋点。但迄今为止不管声波如何暗示或明说红蜘蛛从来没答应过。也没什么特殊理由，他不擅长口，这是他的短板，而他拒绝暴露短板。仅此而已。

“我做不到。”红蜘蛛突然别开视线，承认自己做不到某事让他感到难堪，“我是说，技术层面上。”

闹翻天先是愣了一下，然后差点笑出声。不过他及时捂嘴忍住了，不然八成会被恼羞成怒的红蜘蛛轰成渣。

“看起来你需要我这个大师的指导啊。”闹翻天亲昵地揽住他肩膀，还冲他轻挑地勾勾手指，“让我给你好好上一课。”

 

 

 

 

12

“……要点差不多就是这样。”闹翻天用一根大小适中的能量棒和一枚甜甜圈向红蜘蛛做了一通不可描述的展示，“另外，一个参考用的小招式：假装呛到一下下，会令对方产生‘我好强我好棒’的错觉。”

红蜘蛛狐疑的撇嘴，问：“为什么是参考用？”

“因为效果因人而异。”闹翻天两三口吃掉甜甜圈，咽下去以后才继续解释，“对惊天雷就不管用。他每次见我呛到就会停下来问这问那担心我受不了，你说说，他干嘛要那么好呢。”

红蜘蛛怀疑他在恶意炫耀。

“该教的我都教了，接下来就看你造化。哦，能量棒很适合用来练习，你可以试试。”

“你愿意给我你的能量棒？”红蜘蛛只觉得不可思议，闹翻天什么时候愿意分享他的零食了。

“谁说要给你了，这是我的。”闹翻天说着就一把护住那些零食，“用你自己的去。”

“……”


	4. Chapter 4

13

深夜。

大半个报应号都已进入深度充电，基地内安静得很。一般来说，现在就是做不可告人之事的最佳时机。

而红蜘蛛也是这么想的。他从房内探出头四处张望，确定过道上无人后就蹑手蹑脚地离开房间，朝能量储藏室摸去。

他不能告诉任何人他需要更多能量棒。一是因为用途有点丢人，二是因为在能量短缺的现在，偷能量块的行径一旦被发现必定免不了威震天一通臭骂。

那小心眼的铁桶头说不定还会借机揍他一顿或当众贬低他的英明才干……红蜘蛛想象着他的花式辱骂越想越气，又在心里骂起了威震天。

最近的能量储藏室在偏心的威震天安排下就位于震荡波的二号实验室隔壁。换句话说，里面的所有能量块都是震荡波专用。好在这地方没有安排看守，戒备松懈，只有一道不难破解的密码锁。整个基地内应该就数这里最好偷。

……按理来说是这样。

但红蜘蛛密码还没输完门就突然被打开。没料到这时间里面竟然有人，他一惊，立刻往后退了两步。等他仔细一看却发现是震荡波推着一车能量块。

对方见到他也颇感意外。

“红蜘蛛，你在这里做什么？”

没有比这更糟的局面了，偏偏是被这个逻辑怪撞见……他可没听说今晚震荡波会来二号实验室！难道他不该忙着在主实验室治疗伤患吗。红蜘蛛不爽的背过身悄悄啧了一声，转身面对震荡波时却已挂上营业式假笑。

“我睡不着出来散会儿步，恰巧经过罢了。”

震荡波看了看红蜘蛛，又看了看自己手中的推车。灯泡一亮，语气肯定之极：“你想偷能量块。”

“……”被看穿了，红蜘蛛嘴角一抽。

他四下看了看确定没其他人，二话不说便拽起震荡波拖着他进实验室。

 

 

 

 

14

实验室内黑漆漆的什么都看不清，只有他俩的光学镜在黑暗中散发微光。

更糟的是室内地方紧凑一个不小心就会磕到脑袋，红蜘蛛还得注意不让机翼在他转身过程中扫落任何东西。

“如果你老实说明理由——”震荡波见他还没松手的迹象，倒也不急，“——也许我会考虑向你提供帮助。”

红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，狐疑的盯着他金色的灯泡打量。但他也没底气像平时那样回呛一句“谁要你帮忙！”。更何况，若不是别有目的，震荡波又怎么会主动提供帮助？良心发现是不可能的，他根本没有良心。

“直说吧，你又想要我干什么？”红蜘蛛加重了握住震荡波左手腕的力道，他敢肯定这会在对方的框架上留下凹痕。

“我很高兴你问了。”震荡波似乎并不介意，他话音刚落就用他空着的右手打了个响指，黑漆漆的实验室瞬间变得明亮。

 

 

 

 

15

听传闻说震荡波的二号实验室存放着大量开发中的武器和许多用途不明的奇怪道具，如果误入或擅闯，大概率没法活着出去。

传闻虽这么说，但就红蜘蛛目之所及，这里也不像有多危险。与其说是实验室，不如说是震荡波的私人仓库。稀奇古怪的东西堆积成山，活动空间则被压缩到了极限，他连普通的转个身都得小心翼翼。

“你这些破烂太占地方了吧。”红蜘蛛嫌弃地戳了戳架子上的不明物件，“说真的，威震天给你拨了那么多预算你都花到哪去了。”扩展一下空间也没多麻烦啊。

震荡波没理他，走到控制台前输入了几条指令。伴随着一阵轰隆声，实验室右边的墙面从中间缓缓向两边分开，露出了藏在墙后的密室。

“恕我直言，红蜘蛛，能量棒帮不了你。”震荡波指着密室内一排排架子上规整摆放的不明物体，声音中透着藏不住的骄傲，“这才是你需要的。”

等看清那些是什么的时候红蜘蛛傻眼了。

他的光学传感器没有出错，他只是不确定自己看到了什么。

“我不认为声波会离开你，但如果他真的这么做，你会需要它的。”

震荡波拿起的那东西红蜘蛛觉得格外眼熟，因为就在前不久他还能每晚见到……炉渣的，那不是声波的输出管吗！

仿品？但为什么震荡波会知道声波的输出管长什么样啊？！他们也睡过了？红蜘蛛还没来得及发出质问，目光先移向了一旁该打马赛克的架子。不止是声波，根据上面贴的标签所写，威震天的也在其中，还有他、惊天雷、闹翻天、闪电……差不多报应号上的所有人。

震荡波不可能跟全船都睡了——至少红蜘蛛希望他没有。

“威震天知道你在这里开○玩具工厂吗？”红蜘蛛的声音有点发抖。他犹豫地从震荡波手中接过，一瞬间就被过于真实的手感和精致到令人发指的细节震惊了，“你到底是怎么……”

“非常真实，不是吗。”震荡波接下来的话让红蜘蛛倒吸一口冷气，“因为这可不是拙劣的仿制品。”

啊？难不成这还是真货？

红蜘蛛觉得自己的散热功能就快超负荷了。

 

 

 

 

16

“这是对克隆技术的一种应用。”震荡波指着对面墙上挂着的一排原生体，“你应该知道克隆技术。”

红蜘蛛点了点头。是的，他知道，毕竟他也曾是科学家。

“虽然以现有的技术在短时间内克隆出一个有意识的完整个体相当容易，但这项技术并不完美：比如克隆与本体之间不可避免的相互连接。一个缺点就是克隆体在受到伤害时本体会感同身受。正因如此，利用克隆体取走替代用器官的做法不仅会给本体带来相当程度的痛苦，且会浪费大量资源。而我正在研究的就是如何只克隆部分器官并阻断这种感官共享的连接。”

他刚才说了什么？

“你看起来很迷惑。”震荡波歪了歪头，道，“需要我再解释一遍吗？”

“……”话题怎么突然变正经了。红蜘蛛摇头，“不，没必要。”

“很好，因为我不打算再重复一遍。”

红蜘蛛觉得震荡波可能终于疯了，或者实验做多变蠢了。

“先给我等一下。你不会是想告诉我，你掌握了克隆器官的技术，却用来大量生产这种东西吧？”红蜘蛛指着那一排排输出管，光是把这话说出口都让他感觉背脊发毛。

“你误会了。”震荡波解释道，“它们属于我另一个实验项目，但现在那不重要。我想说的是，这应该正符合你的需求。考虑到声波短时间内都不可能和你——”

红蜘蛛面甲一热。

“你闭嘴！”

震荡波却不理他继续说：“我可以将声波的克隆输出管给你，但作为回报，你要给我你的火种舱能量液。”


	5. Chapter 5

17

红蜘蛛最终拒绝了震荡波的提议。

他是有那么一点心动的，但不管交换得到的是高完成度的仿制品还是真如震荡波所称完美的克隆，都不值得他用火种舱能量液作为代价。

更何况这东西他连声波本人都没给过。

红蜘蛛尽力不去思考震荡波管他要火种舱能量液的目的——不用想也知道不会是什么好事——但不可否认的是，震荡波成功借此入侵了他的大脑。此时此刻他甚至没法将那金色的灯泡逐出他的中央处理器。

要只是这种程度倒还好说，只要稍后将其识别为恶意代码加以清除就能恢复如常。但现在的问题在于：当他脑中浮现霸天虎首席科学家紫色的机体时，他并不觉得自己本能的反应是厌恶。这在不久之前是无法想象的。

红蜘蛛躺在充电床上，烦闷的闭上了光学镜。

他一直认为自己讨厌震荡波，他知道声波也是。理由或许不同，但结论一致。所以是什么原因致使他改变了看法？

红蜘蛛唯一能想到的理由只有那一次被胁迫下进行的拆卸……

他侧过身，告诉自己不要再胡思乱想。现在是深夜，明天早上还有作战会议，他得好好下线充电才会有力气跟威震天杠。

然而在辗转反侧三塞分之后，红蜘蛛从充电床上猛地坐起身。他一脸烦闷地呆坐了一会儿，接着他下床给自己倒了杯高纯。

等半杯子下肚，红蜘蛛擦擦嘴角，打开了与声波的内线通讯。

“我给你一分钟，立刻过来见我。”

 

 

 

 

 

18

声波准时进来后红蜘蛛朝他笑了笑。

“你应该知道我叫你来是为什么。”他开门见山地说道，还拍了拍身下的充电床，“上来吧，今天我允许你跳过前戏。”

到底是什么问题只要再跟声波拆一次不就都清楚了，反正红蜘蛛是这么想的。如果他真的变心迷上了震荡波，他一定不会享受被声波拆卸。这既是一次高风险的实验，也可能是他们的分手炮，所以红蜘蛛下定决心要好好拆一场。

不幸的是声波并不配合。

“我不想和你对接。”他毫不犹豫地表示拒绝，“我此次前来的理由：进行谈话。”

什么？平时不都二话不说就答应陪他胡闹的吗……

“可我不想谈话。”红蜘蛛走下床，踩着小高跟一步一步朝声波靠近。而对方进一步他就退一步的声波也很快被逼退到墙边，“听着，我可是在赏给你一个天大的好机会。这次随你想怎么玩，我都奉陪到底。也许我还会答应给你口一发。至于完事后，我们就当震荡波的小意外从未发生，而我会让你继续拍录像，你觉——”

“我要走了。”声波依旧不买账。他推开红蜘蛛放在他肩头的小蓝手，“很显然你还没做好谈话的准备，我会再给你一些时间。”

“时间？准备？”红蜘蛛不解地嘀咕，大概是想到了什么，他很快就面露嘲讽，“难不成你觉得我叫你来是要跟你道歉？”

声波停下离开的脚步，转过身不紧不慢地开了口：“道歉：不需要。”

“那到底为什么！”

“红蜘蛛。”电子的合成音在此时听来格外平静，“是时候该由你作出决定了。”

这下红蜘蛛茫然了，声波到底想说什么？

 

 

 

 

 

19

见他一脸迷茫，声波有种不好的预感：如果他现在什么也不解释就走人，红蜘蛛一辈子也不会理解他的真实想法——确切地说是不会想去理解。而导致的结果就是他们的关系即刻终结，红蜘蛛也会因此毫无顾虑地投入震荡波的怀抱……或其他人的。

那不会是他要的结果。

“我是说，关于如何挽救我们的关系。”声波考虑再三还是放弃了立刻离开的念头。他转而在充电床上找了个舒服的位置坐下。

红蜘蛛见他突然又不想走了，不免一头雾水。炉渣的，这明明是我的房间，现在杵在原地不知所措的却是我。这叫什么事啊！

“坐这。”声波拍了拍身边的位置。

“你不是不想碰我吗？”红蜘蛛阴阳怪气地呛他一句，站在原地不肯挪动一步。

声波觉得自己即将失去耐心。

“我没那么说过。”

“你说你不想和我对接。没眼力的炉渣，知不知道报应号上有多少霸天虎想要这等机会都轮不到？”

“……”

够了，跟他斗嘴耗时间可不在计划内。

想到这里，声波突然站起身，一声不吭地朝红蜘蛛走去。

“你、你干嘛？”

气势上一旦输，则全盘皆输。红蜘蛛只能眼睁睁看着对方三两下化解了他无力的抵抗还轻松将他丢上充电床。

声波居高临下地看着趴在床上小心翼翼回头偷看的红蜘蛛。他本不想这么做的。但刚才他确确实实给过好脸色了，变成现在这样错可不在他。

“我要你好好听我说。”声波话音刚落就往床沿上一坐，现在他们靠得够近了，“追究你的背叛并非我的目的。”

红蜘蛛见他不像要伤害自己的样子，立刻胆子大了起来。搞了半天声波也是雷声大雨点小嘛，哼，还不如铁桶头的威胁可怕。

“说什么背叛！我那可是替你的肮脏小癖好买单，不然我们的拆卸录像带早就传遍霸天虎基地了！”

“我知道。”声波点点头，“所以真正应该解决的问题是震荡波。”

 

 

 

 

 

20

“你、你刚才说什么？”红蜘蛛觉得他最近幻听的频率有点高，也许该去找吊钩做个检查。

于是声波耐着性子又重复了一遍。

这次红蜘蛛确定他没听错……“你要我再去跟震荡波对接一次？！”

“正确。”声波从胸口的子空间取出一个极小的摄像头递给他，“任务：拍下震荡波被拆卸的全过程。”

红蜘蛛没有伸手去接。

他觉得声波疯了。

“只要你也持有震荡波的把柄，他对你的威胁就无法成立。当然，决定权在你。”声波解释道。但看见红蜘蛛轻蔑鄙夷的眼神，立刻补充了一句，“如果你不愿意，也可以由我去实行。”

“没门！”红蜘蛛一听这话就炸了，一把抢过声波手里的微型摄像头，“你觉得我会答应让你单独去跟震荡波快活吗？！想都不要想！”

真好说服。声波暗想。

“很好。那就交给你——”

“先等等。”红蜘蛛突然坏心眼地笑了笑，还凑到声波面前用指关节敲敲他的面罩，“你瞧，要是我一个人去，不就又变成我背着你偷吃了吗。”

虽说这多多少少是会让他不愉快，但相比红蜘蛛未来被震荡波持续不断敲诈勒索的可能性，这还是很轻的代价。

“你已得到我的许可。”

“不，我亲爱的声波。”红蜘蛛左手的指尖顺着声波面罩和脸的缝隙轻轻摩挲，右手则悄无声息地从他的大腿一直摸到前挡板。这暧昧的举动饶是自制力胜于常人的霸天虎情报官也难免感到处理器过热。红蜘蛛满意于他的反应，继续道，“你瞧，我有个更好的主意。不但能拍到震荡波被拆的录像，还能免去我们的互相背叛……”

声波在恍惚之间抓住了红蜘蛛调皮的右手，但此时此刻就连他的电子合成音都有那么点走调：“是……什么？”

红蜘蛛凑得更近，几乎是贴着声波的音频接收器，低声说道：“我们两个一起拆了他。”


	6. Chapter 6

21

第二天早上的作战会议，所有霸天虎高层围坐一桌商量今天抢夺哪里的能量以及拟定应付汽车人妨碍的作战策略。

但在那之前震荡波先向威震天做了个报告，内容是有关他正在开发的某种新式空对地武器。他提出在这次行动中要让一位追踪者装备上并进行实地测试，好让他收集更完整的实验数据。

“经过我的计算，最合适的人选是红——”

“这种事交给惊天雷不就好了。”红蜘蛛打断了震荡波的发言并迅速将矛头对准了无辜的蓝色追踪者。

被突然点到名的惊天雷一愣，发出了一声迷茫的“啊？”

至于一边咬着能量棒棒糖神游天外的闹翻天则根本没关注圆桌上的展开。过了好一会儿他才注意到火伴的情绪不对。

可红蜘蛛是不会在乎他的僚机是否在用怨念的眼神盯着他的。从昨天和声波商量好计划的那一刻起他就决定了要不计代价且不择手段地达成目的。

“另外，我认为应该有人守着基地，以防那些狡猾的汽车人偷袭。”红蜘蛛说着指向了自己，“这个重任就由我亲自来担，没有异议吧。”

面对他平日里就黑枪不断的副官一反常态的提议，威震天抬了抬眉毛，颇显意外。

“你想留守基地？”这根本不符合红蜘蛛一贯的作风，威震天难免要对他的用心起疑。总而言之先反驳他的提议再说——这样想着的威震天指了指一旁沉默的情报官，“基地有声波在。再加上实验室的守卫有大火车或闪电就够了，用不到你。”

红蜘蛛轻蔑地冷哼一声。用那双小蓝手一拍桌子站起身，目光和指尖一同扫过坐在震荡波右手边的两个三变金刚，高声说道：“恕我直言，伟大的威震天。先不说作战中声波得一直待在主控室，你到底是哪根电路短路了，居然想把守卫震荡波和他实验室的工作交给那两个脑模块使用率还不到5%的三变傻瓜。”

闪电和大火车听完这话几乎要跳起来揍他了，但威震天飞快地瞪了他们一眼，他俩也只好乖乖压住火坐回去。

“哦？我怎么不知道你那么关心震荡波呢。”威震天听他无礼的发言倒也不恼，只是声音透着深深的怀疑。

以他对红蜘蛛的了解，这家伙表现反常肯定是别有用心——通常是为了推翻他以夺取霸天虎的最高领袖之位。可留守基地又能做什么呢？

面对铁桶头意料之中的质疑，红蜘蛛应对自如。

“我承认震荡波和我之间发生过一些摩擦，但我向来以实现霸天虎的最大利益为首要目标。而为了达成这一目标，现在最重要的就是保护震荡波的实验成果，这点身为霸天虎最高领袖的你应该最清楚不过。”

红蜘蛛对威震天说完还不着痕迹地朝震荡波的方向抛了个媚眼，引得科学家浑身一震。

他图谋不轨——震荡波的警报二极管是这样告诉他的。

 

 

 

 

 

22

在红蜘蛛的极力坚持下——姑且将任性撒娇和幼稚的威胁恐吓算入其中——威震天最终只得不耐烦地答应他的要求。

“既然你说要保护震荡波，那要是等我回来发现他身上有一道划痕我都拿你是问。”威震天又不是不知道他俩关系差，他只是平时懒得管。如果红蜘蛛此次的实际目的是私心报复，他一定会剥了自家空指那身漂亮的合金钢皮。

“我说我能搞定就是能搞定！你才是，别趁我不在就瞎指挥我的下属。要是他们出了什么事……”

“闭嘴！”威震天用力一拍桌子，圆桌前所有人都被吓得不敢说话。过了一会儿他放缓声音，对一旁的声波嘱咐道，“你给我看着点他。”

声波顺从的点点头。只是在威震天看不见的地方他和红蜘蛛迅速交换了一个眼神。

旁观了这一幕的震荡波意识到情况对自己极其不利。很显然他们俩串通好了什么，且有极高的概率是针对自己。不过好在他还握有红蜘蛛的把柄，必要时候总能作为交涉手段。

尽管这么做会违反上次的约定，但震荡波在这几百万年的共事之中早就明白了一个道理：和他们狡诈的副官打交道，墨守成规或不留底牌可是致命的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

23

“你一定要待在我的实验室吗？”震荡波没有回头，但他知道红蜘蛛正盯着他的背影看。

说得更确切一些，是毫不遮掩地盯着他的后挡板。

“哦，你不喜欢我的陪伴？”红蜘蛛用手撑着脸，歪着脑袋面带微笑的看着工作中的科学家，“继续你的工作好了，你大可当我不存在。”

震荡波放下手中的工具，转过身面对红蜘蛛过于赤裸的目光。

“你留在这会影响我的工作效率。”从他转身之后原先偏下的视线稍微上抬了一些，不过震荡波很肯定他看的是胸而非他的脸。微妙的不快在他的电路中激起了一阵细碎的电火花，他压低声音提醒道，“红蜘蛛，我的光学镜在上面。”

“我注意到了。”红白色的飞行者点点头，依旧微笑着，“不知道我以前跟你提过没有……”

“提过什么？”

“其实啊……我对胸甲大的很没抵抗力。”

“这是职场性骚扰。”震荡波语气依旧平静，“我给你三塞秒离开我的实验室。”

他说完就转身继续忙他的工作。

而不远处的红蜘蛛则吹了声下流的口哨。

“不然你要怎样？将我的拆卸录像带转播给所有人？”

“不会是所有人。”震荡波没有注意到他这么说的时候红蜘蛛的眼神闪烁了一瞬，“威震天一个就够了。”

几乎是一瞬间，笑意完完全全从那张灰黑色的面甲上消失不见。

红蜘蛛沉默的抬起手臂，枪口正对着背对他的震荡波，接着他慢慢开了口：“真让人失望，你让这一切变得过于简单了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

24

震荡波重新上线的时候注意到的第一件事就是面前刺眼到让他的光学镜闪了又闪的无影灯。

显然，他刚才被红蜘蛛黑枪了。倒不是说这会让他惊讶。

他试着转动脑袋察看四周获取情报。首先能确定的是：他已不在刚才的房间。

这里的空气透着熟悉的气味，是一些危险的化学药剂和能量液的混合味道。很显然他正躺在自己的某一手术台上，且很可能是他用于做机体实验的那个。

他的身体并没有被任何拘束装置束缚，但却因浑身无力而动弹不得，此时的机体温度也极不自然地高热。除了被注射了药物以外没有更好的解释。

是谁下的手不用想也知道。

震荡波试图用自诊程序做个快速检查，然而他很快就发现除了机体的异常状态，还有部分功能被强行下线了。这意味着他机体的操纵权已经不完全在他自己手中。

情况可能比他预想的还糟糕……

“瞧，我们的睡美人终于醒了。”

红蜘蛛尖笑着的声音毫无障碍地传入了震荡波的音频接收器。但比起那嘲讽的比喻，他更在意“我们”一词所代表的含义。

就像是为了解答他的疑惑，不远处立刻传来了第二个人靠近的脚步声，以及一句简短而电子化的合成音：“录像开始。”

果然是声波。和预期一致，他们就是串通好了要整他。事到如今震荡波也不觉得有多惊讶了。

“那么……”红蜘蛛走到手术台边，低下头在科学家的音频接收器边上轻声道，“我亲爱的震荡波，不如先让我们试试你开发的药是否真的有效，嗯？”

药……？

震荡波费劲地转头看向旁边。

在手术台旁的圆桌正中央躺着一支残余了少量粉色液体的空针管——就是他曾提出要给红蜘蛛用的那种。

于是他很快理解了现状：一些对他而言极其不愉快的事将不可避免地发生。


End file.
